


Становление

by Katsur



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsur/pseuds/Katsur
Summary: Ривай для Эрена всегда был кумиром. Но просто восхищаться становится все сложнее.





	Становление

**Author's Note:**

> Случайные мысли сложились в случайный текст.  
> Написано на Фандомную битву 2017.  
> Спасибо замечательной Halisa aka NaVi за бетинг.  
> Спасибо Дали, Bee4 и Юки за поддержку=)

Ривай для Эрена всегда был кумиром. Не таким как сейчас, нет. Эрен долгое время восхищался его силой, ловкостью и хладнокровной расчетливостью в истреблении титанов. Но тогда, в детстве, восхищаться можно было стоя на хлипких ящиках позади толпы. Можно было высматривать с крыш среди возвращающихся угрюмых разведчиков, выдыхая облегченно, когда находил его взглядом.

Неизменны были только стены. Вот и детское восхищение Эрена сменилось острым постыдным чувством. Но не так давно.

Он все еще был зеленым юнцом, едва освоившим приводы и военное дело, когда в кадетский корпус приехали офицеры разведотряда. Что уж им надо было — не знал никто. Не положено. Только командор Эрвин с Шадисом надолго засели в кабинете последнего. Один из инструкторов в это же время просил Нанабу и Ривая, сопровождающих командора, показать кадетам, как ведут бой бывалые разведчики.

Первым, что Эрену бросилось в глаза, — рост Ривая. Эрен не замечал этого, когда ребенком наблюдал за уходящим в экспедицию отрядом. А теперь, находясь совсем рядом, он видел. И невысокую гибкую фигуру. И небывало сильные, точные движения. Ривай производил неизгладимое впечатление. Второе же, что запало в память Эрену, — Риваева задница. О, эти маленькие, упругие даже на вид ягодицы! Их хотелось коснуться, сжать в ладонях, ощущая сквозь ткань тепло чужого тела. Как же ему было стыдно осознавать, что хочется. До темных кругов перед глазами хочется смять их, погладить, шлепнуть. Провести ладонью вверх к спине по гибкой пояснице.

И ведь не тянуло ни до того, ни после на крепкие, как орех, задницы Райнера или Марко. На милую маленькую задницу Армина, впрочем, тоже не тянуло.

После этого восхищаться стало сложно. А как? Если каждый раз вспоминались точные хлесткие движения Ривая, бедра в узких форменных штанах, ремни, опоясывающие все тело. Вспоминалось, как темными ночами уставший после дня тренировок разум сдавался, представляя и прогнувшуюся сильную спину, и изгиб жилистых плеч, и то местечко на шее, в которое хотелось вцепиться зубами да прикусить, широко проводя языком после.

Эрен еще бы долго боролся в себе с этими постыдными желаниями. Только напали на Трост. Его друзей, вчерашних кадетов 104-го, хорошенько потрепало, а сам он оказался под стражей из-за проявившейся титаньей силы.

А после, когда сидел в заключении, когда смотрел на Ривая по ту сторону решетки, когда скованным стоял перед ним на коленях, пришло еще более странное, возбуждающее. Хотелось подчиниться этому человеку. Отдать ему всего себя.

И не страшно было осознать это. Страшно стало, когда ночами снилось всякое, а днем убирались бок о бок, тренировались, совершенствуясь в военном ремесле. И не всегда Эрен успевал отвести взгляд, засматриваясь на крепкую капитанскую задницу, представляя, как погладит ее, стиснет в ладонях, скользнет дальше по пояснице и бедрам. Прижмется к Риваю сам. Или, быть может, его прижмут?


End file.
